In our Hands, we Hold one Another
by My Own Pitiful Daydreams
Summary: The GoM have been thrown away from one another when the kingdom of Teiko collapses. Kuroko, the phantom prince and new son of a widow, must follow his destiny and bring the GoM back together. Can Kuroko fulfill his destiny as the savior and stop the land from being destroyed? Or will he fail and crumble under the dark hands of evil? Rated T for language, mild violence,& yaoi themes
1. The Fate of Teiko

Hey guys! This is Murdering Twilight here! Apologizes to those who were reading my other fanfic... I kinda had a huge life changing event in my family so I'm stopping that story. But now I have a new one I'm writing, as you can see I've started it below, lol so enjoy my friends!

I do not own kuroko no basket or it's characters.

* * *

Long ago there was once a vast land. Filled with kingdoms of both good and bad. Kings and Queens ruled their own separate kingdoms, looking down upon all of their subjects and treasures. Dragons and Unicorns were no simple fairy tale. And war for power was everywhere. But in order to start this story we must start with a kingdom that has been long forgotten, but blood lines still stay. And with this blood line we must narrow down to one, special blue haired boy... Who's destiny, will save the world.

OoO

It all started with a kingdom called Teiko. It was a peaceful and joy filled land. None of the kings subjects knew of hunger, poverty, or fear. It was perfect. When the king came of age to wed, the towns under the kingdom sent one beautiful girl to him, and he married all six. The strong controlling red maiden of the north east. The strong tanned, dark blue maiden of the south. The always hungry and bored purple maiden of the south west. The superstitious green maiden of the north west. The talent copier yellow maiden of the north. And finally, the soft gentle natured light blue maiden of the east. The silver king married them all and crowned them each with beautiful riches and powers. But it was only soon that the first was born.

The yellow maiden was the first to bare a child. Ryota. A blonde bouncing baby boy. But even he wasn't alone for long. The green maiden was the second to give birth, holding her lucky item [a red mirror] the whole time. The second son was named Shintaro.

Both mothers happily had their children while the others were still expecting. But trouble surely arised. Other kingdoms, hearing of this utopian land started to send soldiers to attack, and seize the land. So the king went out to war, unable to witness the birth of his next three sons. Daiki, of the dark blue maiden. Atsushi, of the purple maiden. And finally, Seijuro, of the red maiden. All but one had had their delicate light blue maiden.

She had had her child within her for the longest time, a fear dawned on her that she might give her husband a still born. The king returned soon enough after his fifth sons birth, rejoicing at his new sons. The small maiden, started to distance herself, slipping off into the court yard at night and weeping to the flowers.

But she had brought her doom to herself. The king had told his wives to stay within the castles walls... For their enemy had been sneaking in. The blue maiden had died that one night, her loud terrified scream only able to come out once. And then, followed by the crying of a soft baby boy. Testuya.

The baby had been left by the assassin to die in the cold of the night. But his whimpers and cries were heard by all, and he was taken in by a young widow, who'd never gotten to have a child with her now dead husband.

The fragile and delicate queen was found the next morning, and her death had caused the finally straw to break. The silver king went to war once again, but quickly found the war was hopeless. Five kingdoms had banded together to destroy the kingdom of Teiko... So the king did what he had to. The silver king made a deal.

He would give one son to each of the kingdoms... And the kingdoms would leave Teiko, untouched. His oldest, Ryota, was given to the kingdom of Kaijo. His second, Shintaro, to Shutoku. His middle child, Daiki, to To-ou. His second youngest, Atsushi, to Yosen. And lastly, his youngest, Seijuro, to Rakuzan.

The kingdoms took the blessed children with horrid greed, and broke their promise. The royal family of Teiko was slaughtered, and the kingdom fell into chaos.

Now we wouldn't want to forget out true youngest. Testuya. His new mother, seeing the outcome of what this war would turn to, fled Teiko, and took refuge in Seirin. Here, she watched with tears as everything she'd known was destroyed forever. But now she had a new role. One to raise the phantom prince to his destiny. One she did not know would be put upon her. Kuroko Yui, had now to raise the new savior, Kuroko Testuya.

* * *

Thank you guys so much for reading this! I hopefully can get the next chapter up soon! Ya! So I might put some other characters in here, like Kagami and Momoi, but I don't plan on anyone else but them. The rest are going to be OCs. Yay. I'm out guys!


	2. Kuroko Who are you?

Seven years later...

"Kuroko! Wake up! You'll be late with your friends if you don't do your chores!" Yui called up the ladder of their small plain house. She frowns, pushing her raven locks behind her ear. Yui climbs the ladder a bit a peeks up into his room. His bed was neatly made and his night gown folded. Yui laughs to herself, climbing down. " I swear that child. I don't even know why I bother if he's already up. "

Yui was a thin, yet strong woman. Her raven hair cascaded down her back like a river, and her brown eyes always were filled with happiness. She was a wonderful mother, or at least that's what the towns people told her, and she had a beautiful son.

Yui fills a small tub with water and starts her own chores, listening for her sons melodic voice. Kuroko was running about the small farm they owned, feeding the animals, pulling weeds, and fixing holes in the barn. Yui smiles watching the blue haired boy.

Kuroko wipes his sweaty brow and huffs. He was almost done. He smiles to himself and picks up the pail of water. The knights were returning from their hunt of the dragon today. Him and his friends would meet and watch them go into the palace.

The blue hair boy quickly runs back to the house and pours the bucket of water into the basin in which they stored their water for later. Yui looks over smiling. " Did you finish?"

"Yah! " Kuroko grins and wiggles out of his work clothes, quickly putting on a cotton blue shirt and brown pants.

Yui gives him a small box, kissing his head. " Ok, be safe Testuya... And don't forget to each your lunch." Her gentle hand brushes his hair through. The beaming boy nods and kisses her back. " I'll be back later! "

And with that, he ran off, his small feet carrying him quickly down the small dirt path.

OoO

"Ugh... What's taking him so long?! " Koganoi jumped back up on to the fence energetically and pouted. " Kuroko always takes forever!" Kiyoshi smiles at the jumpy boy and leans against the fence. " Patience patience. He'll be here-" A small finger pokes into Koganoi's side, harshly.

Both boys jump and Kuroko sighs, frustrated. " I've been here the whole time..." The bluenette huffs and Kiyoshi laughs a bit, using his huge hands to rub the small boys head. " Gomen Kuroko... We'll try harder next time ok?" Kuroko slowly smiles and nods. Koganoi jumps off the fence and grins, pointing down the dirt path. " Onward my lowly servants! We must meet with Lord Hyuuga and his subjects!" The three boys run off and laugh at the well known, hyper atuittde of Koganoi.

After a while they reached a small cottage, which held three rather familiar boys, and a new one. Hyuuga looks up and crosses his arms. " Jeez. You guys are so late! We'll miss the parade! " Kiyoshi laughs and smiles care freely. " We can still get there on time. Lets go. " The other boys stood and joined them. The small bluenette watched the new maroon haired boy. He leaned over to Izuki and whispered," Izuki-kun... Who's that? "

" Hm?" The eagle eyed boy looked over at his newest acquaintance. " Oh. That's Kagami Taiga. He's a knight's apprentice, and he found us this mornin' hollering and all." Izuki shrugged and joined up with the others. Kuroko watches at Kagami walked right past him, not even glancing over.

Kuroko started walking, joining Kagami's side. " Um... Kagami is it?" No response. Kuroko sighs irratated and his hand patted Kagami's arm. " Kagami? " The red head yelped and swirled to the side, his firey eyes narrowing.

" What the hell?! Don't scare people like that!" He looks the smaller boy up and down. Kuroko looks at him blankly. " You weren't answering me. " Kagami goes to argue, but pauses, thinking. Kuroko continues. " I'm Kuroko, Hyuuga's friend. "

A sly smile grew on the larger boys face, " Tell me Kuroko... Are you any good at ring fighting?" Kuroko's blue eyes widened. " W-what? " Ring fighting. A dead sport in which five warriors were set up to fight another group of five. The way you win you might ask? By injuring a warrior to the point they cannot stand, killing the warriors until there are not left, or simply making it all the way through enemy territory and steal their golden egg. It was a rather gruesome game, but was still highly thought of. Kuroko gulps, looking down. Sure him and his friends played... But that was with wooden swords... And shirts. Kagami smirks, seeing the boys shock and rather startled look, then starts to brag but is quickly cut off.

" GWAHHH! " Koganoi yells and runs forward. " It's starting!" Trumpets and drums, signaling the start of the parade fill the air with their booming voices, and people's cheers and chanting compete with that. The boys all gasp, ceasing their conversations, and sprint forward towards the lively parade.

OoO

Now one must understand the threat of dragon to understand why dragon hunts were so honored and celebrated.

Dragons are ancient beasts that have roamed the lands long before any human civilization had began. They can grow bigger than castles, and breath either fire or ice. Most terrorize the kingdoms and kill people by the hundreds in their raids. So thus the kingdoms created the dragon hunt.

All of the last major existing kingdoms, Seirin, Toou, Rakuzan, Yosen, Kaijo, and Shutoku would send out their best warriors to hunt the mighty beasts. The celebration of victory was always held at Seirin, for it was on the edge of the ocean, and forest lands were the dragons made their nests.

The princess of Seirin, Riko Aida, was the one who helped these functions, for her father rarely showed himself, even on such events. She would praises the warriors and hold a grand feast for them. By the next morning the visiting kingdoms would be gone, and life would return to normal.

All of the boys pushed their way to the front and watched excitedly as the parade began. Seirin always came first, it was after all was the host. The knights rode on their beautiful white horses, their black armor glistening and their red and white capes flowing behind them gracefully. A huge wagon carried the quests most valued prize. A beautiful silver dragons hide, and thousands of its many scales.

All of the boys cheered loudly, watching their most admired role models ride through. Next came the other kingdoms, their capes matching their kingdoms colors. But all of them noticed something. Boys... Boys no older than them, riding along their kingdoms.

Kuroko frowned, something stirring inside him greatly. And the other five boys felt it two. All five of the kingdoms prized youth look over at the group of peasantry boys. And all of them focus on two unusual boys. The bluenette... And red head.

A shiver runs down Kuroko's spine and he clutches the wooden barrier. Kiyoshi looks over his eyes widening. " Kuroko?" The small boys eyes look up, focusing on the small red heads crimson ones. Why... why was he suddenly absolutely sick to his stomach. His world spins quickly and sweat starts to bead on his head, Akashi, or Seijuro, narrows his eyes dangerously. Who was this boy? And why was he having such a reaction to the five boys presences.

Kuroko's hands suddenly slipped, and he hit the cobblestone ground. The other peasents around them suddenly made space and started calling for help of the doctors there. All of his friends cry his name and his vision darkens, letting him slip into the terrifying darkness of unconsciousness.

OoO

Everyone had helped get the delicate blue haired boy to a small tent where the doctors had set up. All of his friends huddled around him worriedly and fidgeted. Yui came shortly after, a message carrier having telling her the news.

The doctor had wrapped the young boys head and left him be, saying there was not much more he could do at this point. Everyone stayed close to the bed in which Kuroko laid on, watching him so intensly, they didn't notice the powerful and dark presence slip into the tent. Akashi cleared his throat and crossed his arms. All stood, frantically bowing and shaking a bit. Akashi. The prized son of the Rakuzan Empire. " Leave. I wish to see him alone.

Yui freezes, looking at the boy. Kurokos friends all file out, and soon his mother, leaving only one boy behind. Kagami. He had a wicked grin on his face, his eyes narrowing. 'Hes powerful... So powerful... I want to battle him... I need to battle him...' Akashi narrowed his eyes and starts walking over, his armor klinking softly " I said... Leave..."

Kagami smirks, and nods, his feet carrying him out with pride. Akashi rolls his eyes and sits down on a stool by the boys bed. He slowly sets down the small lunch box he'd dropped and watches him, analyzing everything about him. His name was Kuroko. He knew that from his friends annoying shouting. Akashi frowns, puzzled for once in his life. Why did he get this strange feeling in him watching this boy. He was a peasent. Akashi was a prince. Why did this incredibly weak seeming boy give off such a scary spike of power before he fell to the ground. And why had all of the Boys felt the same thing upon looking at him.

After a while Akashi stands, his eyes looking away. " Such a waste of time... And here I though I sensed something in him that I could use. Hmpt. " Akashi flips his hair and glides out, looking over at the group of people with distaste. " Go back in. He's nothing. I was mistaken. "

And with that he left, being escourted back to his steed. But one thing still stuck clear to his mind. ' Kuroko... Who are you?'

* * *

**Yay! Ok sorry for taking a while to get this up... I was busy... But I finished it for all of you guys! Yay! Sorry if it sucks... The last bits of it I wrote half asleep... Lol. Um I have school this week so I might not be able to get a update up every day... But I'll write as much as I possibly can! Goodnight guys :3**


	3. To Make a Flag Disappear

**Omg! Thank you guys so much! I never expected to get so many views and reviews from people! I'm currently working on the next couple chapters so I can get more and more up faster! Yay! Enjoy guys!**

* * *

Akashi was still stuck with this question throughout the night. Who was Kuroko? He sits in his chamber, putting on his golden crown and royal dressings. Akashi soon got so deep in thought that he couldn't hear a pounding on his door.

Aomine, Murasakibara, Midorima, and Kise finally lost their excited, confused and angry tempers, slamming the door open. All of the boys knew one another. They had to. Their kingdoms had all been united since that take down of Teiko. Kise was the first to speak, his loud voice ringing around the room. " Is anyone else thinking what I'm thinking? That boy earlier? That feeling? What the hell was that?! "

Akashi growls, snapping to reality and stands up. " I didn't give you permission to enter. " His crimson eyes narrow. Murasakibara munches on some cookies and shrugs. " You were taking to long Aki... " Akashi sighs irratated. Aomine plops in a chair, leaning back lazily. " I don't know. But I want to find out. I've never felt anything like that... Well... Maybe before when we met each other? " All of them think, recounting three years ago. Midorima pushes is glasses up. " But why him? "

All of them fell silent. They had all come to a conclusion over the course of the few years, that the reason they had felt this stirring inside them when they met was because they were royalty. But now a peasent caused them such feelings, and they were completely unsure.

Aomine was the first to speak up. " Should we go look for him...?" Akashi shook his red head. " No... If we are to meet again, we should let fate take us there. It's best not to associate with those below us. " All of the boys slowly nodded.

All of the boys left then, at ease and quickly forgetting the incident of today. Well... All but one... Kise lingered behind them, deep in thought. Why, when he looked into those innocent blue eyes, was he reminded of something... No... Someone?

OoO

Kuroko had completely missed the festival and fireworks that night. He woke early the next morning, in tears. It was so unfair. The small boy wipes his eyes and sits up, looking over. His frustrated expression softens, seeing his mother laying on blankets by the foot of his bed. She'd been by his side the whole night.

Kuroko slowly slips from his bed and kisses her gently on the cheek. " I love you Okaasan..." He smiles and neatly folds his covers and changes into his work clothes.

Kuroko immediately went to his normal routine of the day, getting his chores done quickly. When he came back and changed his mother had already made his lunch and kissed him gently. " Are you feeling better sweet heart...? " Kuroko smiles and nods to her, " Yah... I'm going to go let the others know I'm ok..." Yui smiles softly and nods. " Be careful ok?"

Kuroko nods and smiles gently. " Always Okaasan." And with that he ran out the door.

OoO

Kuroko arrived at Hyuuga's house about thirty minutes later, and grinned. They were all mock ring fighting. Kagami sat boredly in the grass, huffing irratated. Mitobe hadn't showed up that day and left him with out a partner. Kiyoshi wipes his brow and waves to him. " Kuroko! Oi!" All of the boys turn and smile, relieved. Kuroko smiles, suddenly crowded by his friends.

The swarm of questions was normal, " are you ok?" " should you be out here?" " what happened?" Etc. Kuroko laughed uneasily, trying to answer all the questions with true honesty. But still, he really had no idea if he'd gotten sick, or just hydrated.

The boys smile and hand him a wooden sword. " Come on! Lets play, three on three!" Koganoi beamed and declared himself captain of team one. He of course pick Hyuuga, for being skilled in getting chest slashes, three points. Kiyoshi was second to pick, Kuroko, he was good at deflecting attacks and using his opponents strength against them. Then Izuki was pick by Koganoi, having the eyes of a powerful eagle, making plans easier to come up with and sudden shifts in came play easy to notice. Kagami was last. He huffed irratated and crossed his arms. He thought for sure he would've been picked first. He was good at the heart stabs, and jump slashes. He was even working on his back flip to get behind a enemy.

The boys hurriedly grabbed their shirt flags running out across the field and planting them in the tall grass. They waited and then the game began. Kuroko kicked up some dirt, leaning on his wooden sword. He was always chosen to defend the flag, no matter who's team he was on. His blue eyes look over at the torn and dirty shirt. ' what if I could just make it disappear? They'd never find it.' He slowly thinks and walks over to it, then gently grabs the cloth with his hand. As soon as he did his eyes widened. It disappeared, gone, nada. But so was his hand, and body. Koganoi's yell of horror and surprise could be heard. " Oh my Gods! Kuroko disappeared! " All of the boys startled yells arose and Kuroko quickly let go of the flag, appearing again. All of them saw it, and were shocked.

The boys immediately ended their game, sitting in a circle around the flag. Kuroko swallows, noticing all the eyes on him. " Well? How on earth did you do that?!" Koganoi shouts and leans forward. Kuroko rubs his head. " I don't know... I just thought it would be cool if the flag was invisible, and then it just happened..."

Hyuuga, thinks, puzzled by the whole idea of disappearing. Kuroko's stomach stirs again, something twisting about within him. But what was it. Kagami grins and puts a arm around Kuroko's shoulders. " Stop looking at him like that! I think it's pretty awesome! Hey do you think you can teach me? "

All of the boys start laughing and slowly forget their shock and wariness. Kuroko smiles and looks up at Kagami, thanking him silently. Kiyoshi crosses his arms. " This is our secret ok. We won't tell anyone unless Kuroko gives us permission to do so ok? " And the boys nod, swearing on it.

But that swear wouldn't keep everyone from knowing. And that started with the prince of Kaijo. Kise had spotted the bluenette and had started to approach him when his stomach started stirring. Next thing he knew the boy had vanished. Kise listens to the conversation and slowly sneaks back through the tall grass to his horse. He'd have to tell the others about what had happened that day.

OoO

"Nice one Kise. What happened next? A flying pig crashed in the middle of them and spoke elvish? " Aomine rolled his eyes and examined his dagger. Kise grit his teeth, frustrated. The others also looked at him like he was crazy. " I swear! I saw it, and even got that feeling in my stomach again! "

Midorima pushes his glasses up on his face. " Kise, you must've fallen asleep in the grass and dreamed it, no one can vanish into thin air. " The blonde grit his teeth. " I know what I saw! " His hands go on his hips. " And we are all special too! I can copy anyone or thing in seconds. And you guys all know your powers! So believe me!"

Akashi looks over and frowns. " Kise, you could be right, but it's still very very unlikely that that even happened..." He looks down and fiddles with his fingers. Though, something extreme had happened to him too that day. It was like suddenly everyone had frozen in place and spirits had told him what they would to for the next two hours. And they had told him every little detail. Akashi almost couldn't handle those couple hours, for everything happened, and it slightly scared him.

The others look at him slightly bewildered, but didn't dare say a thing, afraid that Akashi might take out his big heavy sisscors on them. Kise sighs and sits down, resting his chin on his palm. He couldn't stop his mind from thinking about the blue haired boy, and why he suddenly was causing him to feel so uneasy about everything.


	4. Banishing a Innocent Child

The next week went on quite normally for the village boys. All working on their fighting skills, Kagami and Kuroko especially. Every single one of the boys was still completely and utterly fascinated by Kuroko's ability to disappear. Soon they started using it for anything but good. Taking cookies from the cookie jar, playing pranks, and even scaring the day lights out of some knights.

They weren't the only ones who were busy that weak either though. Upon seeing the strange new boy all of the kingdoms valued youths had the most strange events accruing in their days spent in Seirin.

It had started with Akashi, and his knowing everything going to happen for two hours. Then it when to Murasakibara, who suddenly started crushing almost everything he tried to grab or pick up. Next went to Aomine, who found himself faster, stronger and more animal like while fighting before. Midorima was after his younger companion, finding his ability to throw anything, absolutely anything, and have it hit its target, even sometimes go all the way through.

Last was the copy cat... Kise. It happened when he was admiring the silver hide of the dragon they had all slain. He slowly touched it and yelled in shock, watching his skin turning scaly and rough for a moment, then back to normal.

At the end of the week, the day before they would all head back to their kingdoms, they gathered. All of them sat in silence for a while, before slowly sharing their stories. Now Kise's story about the boy known as Kuroko didn't seem so crazy.

Akashi lances his fingers together and leans on his sword. " I think we all can agree on one thing can't we? " His crimson orbs look around at the other colorful individuals. " This Kuroko guy didn't just cause a feeling in our stomachs... He caused us to get stronger. And with that, they all agreed to go to him the next day... But if only they knew what was ahead of them.

OoO

Earlier that day...

Kuroko had never expected anything to happen to him. Why should anything? The kingdom was mostly peaceful, and nothing of problem arose frequently.

The bluenette woke that morning, going on with his normal routine, getting dressed, then sent himself running out of the small house and out to the barn, only to yelp in surprise. A man stood there, hurriedly grabbing jars of pickled foods and dried meat. The man was tall, thick and smelt horrid. It was obvious he was homeless, and would do anything for food or money. But Kuroko couldn't focus on that. This man... Was stealing the food they need to survive... The food they had labored through tears sweat and blood to have. Kuroko's eyes are wide in horror. " HEY!" The man turns and smirks, seeing the small child. His expression was one of shock, but quickly turned into a dangerous and cocky one. "Hey kiddo~ " He starts stalking forward, taking a knife out of his pocket.

Kuroko trembled in fear, his whole frame shook and tears formed in his eyes. He wanted to disappear... He needed to disappear. The bluenette shut his eyes tightly and and put his hands over his head. The mans smirk soon faded, and he looked around, confused. The boy had just been standing there, he could've sworn. " What the fuck...?" Kuroko's eyes shoot open. Why hadnt the guy stabbed him yet? Why was he just standing there with a dumb struck expression. Then it hit him. He had disappeared... and a lot quicker than he'd been able to do when he tried. Kuroko's figure slowly starts to shimmer and appear again, his kind losing its focus.

The man growls, seeing the young boy show up again. " You. You devil! You'll be hung for your wizardry!" Kuroko couldn't explain what happened next, all he saw was the dagger coming down on him, and he screamed, terrified for his life. And with this scream all the jars on the shelves, in the guys pockets, the windows, and even based shattered. The mans body suddenly jolted, a pitch fork stabbing through his gut.

Kuroko watched in horror as the mans body dropped to the side. No one was there to have picked the pitch fork up and stab it through the stranger. No one would've been able to throw it from it's spot either. Kuroko shivers and falls to the ground. Had he caused the pitch fork to move...? Had he caused the glass to shatter? It couldn't have been... all he could do was disappear. He shivered absolutely terrified and scarred.

His mother's yells came from the house and she ran over quickly, gasping. Yui snatched her son into her arms and ran, carrying him to the next farm over. Kuroko couldn't stop his crying. He knew he'd caused the pitch fork to move... and now the unknown in which he had been embracing all week, was swallowing him up in it's brutal jaws.

OoO

News of the horrifying event spread quickly, and also came the rumors with it. Kuroko had been saved by someone, who'd quickly fled before the boy could see him. But then why was glass everywhere? Because Kuroko was a wizard, a murderer, he'd caused it to break with his powers. He needed to be hung. No his mother was the witch. Everyone had their own way to tell it.

Kuroko still hadnt stopped shaking. His small intelligent mind was reeling. He'd thought and thought the event over and over, going to one conclusion. Some how, he'd killed that man. Some how he'd caused all the glass to shatter. Some how he'd caused the pitch fork to stab the man through. But how? How did he do that if all he could do was disappear?!

Tears streak his pale face and Yui wipes it again. How many times did he have to tell their town leader that he had no clue what had accrued that morning. Did they not believe him? The tall man walked back in and sighed. The leader, was Hyuuga's father. Even now Hyuuga listened from behind a door. Hyuuga couldn't help but swallow. The secret they had kept with one another... Should they really have kept it a secret? What was going to happen to Kuroko?

"Kuroko-San... May I talk to you privately?" Yui swallows and nodded nervously, standing and following him into the room. After a while arguing and crying was heard from the other room. Kuroko sat, waiting, filling up with more fear as the arguement dragged on. He barely was catching muffled sentences from where he sat. " You can't do that to him! He's just a boy! " " everyone in the village agrees with the decision. " " I didn't! " " We out vote you Yui."

Yui came back first, trying to stop her crying, then was followed by Hyuuga. " Kuroko... I'm so sorry..." The small boy looks at him mom confused. " Okaasan... What wrong?" He stands and goes over to her, hugging her legs. She only cries harder, holding on to him tightly. Hyuuga sighs. " Kuroko... We've come to a agreement. "

His eyes widen, hearing the words steadily flow from the mans mouth. " You have been declared a wizard, and a practicing student in black magic. And in order to escape the death penalty, we here now ban you from Seirin. " Kuroko freezes, tears falling down his face. Yui cries and hugs him tightly.

His world was falling apart before his very eyes, and there was nothing... Absolutely nothing he could do...

OoO

Kuroko rode for his life. Everyone knew the code. If your not out of the kingdom walls before a hour passed, you were killed. Kuroko rode faster, and faster. His mothers and friends cries still rang in his ears, causing tears to blur his vision.

He'd wished he'd stayed in his bed that morning... Wished he'd never gone to that barn. He wished he could just turn time back and be with his mother again. But he couldn't. That wish wouldn't come true.

The black steed he rode carried him quickly across the land and into the dark threatening forest. And he didn't stop until the lights of his home could no longer be seen. Kuroko stopped his horse, and finally all the emotions he harbored within him smacked him with full force.

The life he knew, was gone. Gone. He'd never be the same, and nor would anyone he knew. The world itself, would never be the same again.

* * *

**Ok so chapter name doesn't mean like innocent in justice ways, but in the mental state of a young child. So don't be all like, " Hes not innocent! Read your own story dumbass! " haha yah... UPDATE TIMEEEE**


	5. Welcome Home

Everyone stared at Hyuga in complete shock. " H-he was what...?" Koganoi's usually peepy atuittde was gone. None of them could believe it... What had seemed so cool and harmless... Killed someone and caused Kuroko to be banished.

Kagami's fists tighten, Kuroko was the one who'd truly accepted him first, setting the example for the others to follow. The boys all shutter at the thought. Izuki rubs his neck, uneasy. " Will we ever see him again...?"

Hyuga shakes his head. " No... Kuroko may have been stubborn, brave and smart... But he'll never be able to make it on his own against the horrors of the Burn Bark forest... " All of them shuttered once again by the name. Burn Bark. The deep thick forest in which all banishments were sent. It was filled with dragons and many other mythic and deadly creatures.

Kagami stands, shoving his wooden sword down on a rock so hard, both rock and sword snapped. " Don't say stuff like that. I've known him only a week... But I know he'll make it out alive."

Kise had been walking, deciding to take it upon himself to find this boy and meet him. He wanted to learn everything about him, and maybe even get the others to meet him too. But that dream was quickly shattered. " What...?" The group of boys jumped and swirled around, facing the intruder.

" Oi-i! What are you doing here?! " Kagami pointed a accusing finger at him. Kise's eyes widen and he quickly takes a step back. Hyuga quickly smacks a hand over Kagami's mouth and forced him into a bow. " G-Gomen! We didn't mean to be rude! " Kise's body stiffens, remembering how high above them he was.

Kiyoshi watches him intensly, thinking. " Your from Kaijo... Aren't you. " Kise nods and breathes out. " I'm sorry about your friend... I truly am... I came today hoping to meet him..." All of them became extremely confused. Kagami was the first to confront this of course. " Bullshit. Why would you want to meet Kuroko?"

Kise watched the red head, slightly becoming interested in him. " Yes... You see... Kuroko caused something to happen to us... And we want to see if he can tell us why. "

OoO

Kuroko shivered, sitting under his tree, beaten and bruised. Only a hour into his banishment of the forest and he was attacked by a large unknown hound. His horse and supplies were gone. Eaten. Blood was splattered all around him from stabbing the beast, but nothing more.

He couldn't tell anymore. Was it night or day? It was so dark under the trees canopy. Kuroko clutched his bag of weapons to him tightly and wiped his eyes. The snuffling of the dog had stopped a while back, but it was only now he crept out.

The bluenette looked at his horse in horror. It's limps we're missing, along with it's head and gut. He shakily kneels down and hurriedly scavenges what he can, trembling uncontrollably. He barely had a chance... What would he do?

He stood, starting to walk but froze, what was that whissing noise? His blue eyes widened, and he held his pack in front of him quickly. A sharp thunk is heard and Kuroko quickly wrenches the new dagger out, throwing it sharply in the direction if had come from. A snarl rips through the thicket, and foot steps dash forward.

Kuroko takes off. Why would a person be trying to kill him? Had the knights broken the oath and chased him into the forest? Or was it someone who'd been banished long ago? Kuroko runs, starting to pant and get hysterical. Fresh tears came down his cheeks now.

The bluenette looked back quickly and his eyes dilated. It was a elf... But why was it so close to the forest edge. Kuroko blinked and looked forward again, only to slam into another body. The small boy falls to the ground, breathing heavily, before slowly looking up.

She was absolutely gorgeous. The elven woman smiles at him softly, her eyes gentle and soothing. Kuroko watches her for a second before being snatched up by the male who'd found him. He too was quiet handsome, and definitely strong. Kuroko screamed as soon as the males arms wrapped around him, holding him tightly.

Kuroko thrashes around and cries. He felt his heart sink into his gut, and hopelessness filled him rather quickly. But he froze, a voice smoother than silk leaving the woman's lips. " ëor dû birån. " The males grip loosens and his rough harsh voice hisses out. " Rin! Ëot Pûrë... Fûrëûë īscån! " Kuroko whimpers and wiggles a bit, feeling the mans grip tighten emensily.

Rin, or so she'd been called, sighed and took the boy from the harsh arms of the other. She smoothed his hair and gently whispers into his ear. " Shh... Your ok young savior... We've been waiting for you... And now it's time we take you home..."

OoO

Kuroko had fallen asleep easily in Rin's gentle, loving arms. Rin couldn't help but smile down at his purity. Bae couldn't help but growl. " Rin! Your crazy! You can't jut go prancing into the capital with a human child! " He shifts on his horse. Rin giggles. " I am the princess Bae. I can do what I please. Anyways... He has to be the savior... He fits the prophecy... And I feel it in my gut..."

Bae groans, leaning forward, allowing his ebony hair cover his violet eyes. " Rin...I understand his purity and innocence his completely obvious... But he'll grow up, to be a harsh cold hearted, greedy son of a bitch! " Rin glares now, her own violet eyes flashing with venom.

" Bae, I'm in charge of him. I'm going to train him. But he will not be any of those things. He will be compassionate, caring, and gentle to all. But he will wear a mask and be blank, strong, and dangerous. " Rin adjusts the boy on her lap. " He will be the best man kind has ever seen..." Her pink lips form a smile, and she kisses his forehead caringly.

Bae sighs, seeing the capital ahead. " Rin... I just hope this isn't a mistake..." The capital was a beautiful place. The deep hungry forest opened up and water falls cascaded down rugged cliffs. White marble towers were covered in varieties of flowers and vines, and a huge palace made of what looked like glass stood in the middle of the city. The two elves and the young boy travel down the smooth dirt paths, people watching. All of the elves looked similar. Beautiful long ebony hair, pale skin, and violet or green eyes. All of their pink lips were curved upward into joyous smiles. Everyone was so carefree and happy, it was almost like that of Teiko.

Kuroko grimaced, slowly waking from his slumber, letting his sapphire eyes roam around, taking everything in. He slowly sits up, looking around in awe, then back at Rin. " Where..?"

Rin smiled softly. " This is Ëndûl... Welcome to your new home... Savior."

* * *

**Ah so sorry for the late update Dx I've been busy with school and it's made it difficult to write! I rushed this chapter a bit too so sorry 3: Please review guys! I need to know what you guys think and what I should do to make it better! Arigato Mochies! Night night! **


	6. A New Life

Kuroko was surely fit to be tied. When one was simply dragged through a mass of curious elves, skin chubbed and squished by a childish queen and then bathed and dress by a stranger, who wouldn't. His fists tightened and held the railing on the small balcony with the little strength his frail body had. At the sound of the huge oak doors opening, the bluette spun around, finding himself facing the beautiful princess Rin. She was quite different from the other elves. Most of them had violet eyes with raven black or golden white hair. But Rin... Was quite different. Her ears weren't as sharp as the others nor her skin as pale. She had gentle freckles on her smooth slightly sun kissed skin, and her hair was a waterfall of warm chocolate. Her eyes were deep pools of green, reflecting the forest around her.

Kuroko gulped and looked down quickly, very embarrassed to be in the presence of a beautiful, royal woman. Rin smiles gently and squats in front of him, looking up into his soft baby blue eyes. " Do not fret little savior... You are in good hands here. " Kuroko sniffles a bit and looks away. He wanted to go home, be with his friends and Mom again. Rin sighs softly and takes his small smooth little hands, holding them up. " You will see them again. It may not be soon, and you'll probably be a lot older... But you'll still see them." Kuroko looks up, hope dancing in his eyes.

Rin smiles, pulling the fragile boy into a soothing hug. " Bae will help me in training you to grow stronger... So you are now our kouhai. " Kuroko nods slowly. " yes... Sensai..." Bae grumbles from the corner of the room. He'd been their the whole time, just now deciding to show himself. " Yup. I'm your sensai too cause she can't perform battle or warfare magic. So whoop dee do-" he was smacked in the face back a rather large tulip, in which Rin looked back and smirked. She let go of the small human child and stood, straightening her tall body. " Breakfast is eaten here in your room, and you are to report to the grove at eight sharp. Clothes are in the oaken closet there. " Kuroko's mind swirled a bit at all the directions and such. The bluette nods uneasily and shifts his footing. " Yes sensai..." Rin smiles and kisses his forehead gently. " Night my little hero... " and with that, they both left, leaving him alone in the big marble, glass room. Kuroko slowly turned back to the balcony, over looking the city and sat, watching the sun set completely.

Kuroko let his tears fall again, holding the rails tightly. " I'll be back soon... I promise... I really do promise..."

oOo

Kise slowly walked through the castle halls, over thinking what had been said earlier. Their had been much talk about Kuroko's new found power, and also what had been seen at the barn. Kise had shared with them what had happened since recently being close to Kuroko, and even demonstrated it with a flower. The copy cat was becoming true to his nature.

But now he had to tell the others of this mysterious boys banishment. He only hoped none of them had left yet. He went inside Akashi's room and saw the others, eating lunch and preparing to set off. Murasakibara was the first to see him walk in. " Kise-chin... What's wrong..." Kise stiffened slightly and walked over, taking his seat.

" Kuroko was banished late last night while we were sleeping..." All of the boys looked at him in utter shock. Aomine slowly swallowed his food. " Your joking right...? He was banished?" Kise nods and sighs, fiddling his thumbs. " I wish I was joking... But I guess it seems we won't have to worry about it again. " Midorima rubs the frog toy, today's lucky item, and thinks. " I wonder if he was a Aquarius... Yesterday was supposed to be the worst day they'd ever have. " Akashi tches, and stands, cooly putting his robes on. " I guess fate doesn't not want us to meet. That is all. We should all forget this peasant and move on with our lives." The red head grabbed his sword and belted it, turning to them one last time. " I'll be leaving early. I shall see you all at the summers feast." And with that he strode out, leaving the conversation at that.

All of the boys looked at each other uneasily. " He was lying..." Murasakibara finally said. They all nodded, agreeing with their purple haired friend. Akashi hadn't been truthful with his words. It wasn't best to forget, and it fate was supposed to have them meet. It mattered a lot. But Akashi, was always the first to deny something below him.

* * *

**Ah! Sorry for such a late update, life has been so crazy and busy here! I'm also sorry for how short it is, I was trying to get something up quickly for you guys. Warning, the next few chapters are going to mainly focus on Kuroko, and his growth as the savior, so we won't be seeing GoM or Kagami and the Seirin gang for a bit. I hope you enjoyed this and please write me reviews! Tell me your thoughts and maybe even suggestions in this story! **


	7. A Child's Burden

**Yay, next chapter up. Wee... Super tired now, hope you all are happy till about tomorrow evening XD this little Californian is out! Enjoy guys! Remember also, please write reviews! It only takes a couple seconds! I need feedback and suggestions! Thanks!**

* * *

Elves. They were one of the first races to inhabit the lands, along with the dragons and dwarfs. Elves were born with nature in their eyes before their own mothers. They worshiped few Gods, all centered around the world in which surrounded their graceful race. They were often called the immortals, for being able to live so long and having incredible strength. Magic flows through their blood, and they are most powerful of the humanoid races.

Elves were seemingly built for combat. They had strong muscular bodies from the start of their younger years. They had the strength of ten men and the speed of a horse. No one could hope to escape their wrath once paths crossed. But despite all of this... Elves are a rather peaceful race. They prefer to protect nature, and other folks around them. But that mustn't set role for all elves. And that was something Kuroko learned very quickly. You see, elves aren't very found of humans. Humans cut down forests, kill animals, and pollute water. They slaughtered and caused massive wars for greed of riches and power. So why wouldn't this young boy be any different.

Kuroko yelled out in surprise and pain as he was thrown down harshly again. Gühr. His new weapons teacher. Gühr sneered down at him and stepped back, taking his prideful form back, directing his sword down on the young child. " Pick up your damn sword and try again. You'll never be anything if you can't even scratch me. " with gritted teeth and building rage Kuroko once again grabbed his sword and stood, trying to keep his cool calm disposition. Gühr only continued to insult and mock him.

Rin crossed her arms worriedly, turning to Bae and mumbling softly. " Are you sure Gühr is the right person for this?" The young elf sighed and looked over at his majesty. " Princess... He's older than your mother and taught the riders when they still were in their days of faith and glory. He can teach a simple human child. " Rin's lips still pursed and she swiveled to face the two again. Kuroko breathed raggedly, his body growing weak from fatigue. " And they said you killed a man. I bet he just laughed so hard at your pathetic state and fell back on that pitchfork. " Kuroko yelled out and slashed again, only to be blocked. Once again he found himself shoved back, then to the ground, sword point at his head.

" Savior... Tch doubt it. I know elven toddlers stronger and more skilled than you. " The white hair elf stared down at him with harsh yellow eyes. Gühr was rather frightening. He was tall, even by elven standards, well built and covered in major scars. Kuroko's eyes stung, the harsh words getting to him. " Aw, are you going to cry now? Do you wanna go back to your mother? Well guess what. She let go of you. She sent you to your death. You were obviously nothing. Your a peasent. Dirt. Why couldn't have been a prince sent to me. You deserve to die for such pathetic actions. " Kuroko's face darkened, his frame shaking with more and more rage as the elf continued to spew out vulgar insults. He finally snapped, slowly standing and grabbing a hold the hilt of his sword. " Shut up... You don't know anything... You don't know anything about me!" The bluette ran forward, a new fury burning in his eyes. Gühr smirked and let the boy run at him, then started their true fight. Power was leaking from him now, causing Kuroko to blur and near by windows or vases to shatter. " I didn't ask to be the savior! And didn't ask to have these weird powers! I didn't ask for any of this! I wish I died but now I can't! Because I have to save the world! And I don't want to! " His attacks grew stronger as the burning flame spread through out him. " I hate it! I hate it all!" Gühr continued to have his small spar with the boy until finally Kuroko managed to land a small slice on his cheek.

Gühr smiled suddenly, his face turning very kind and of that of a wise old man. Kuroko went to swing again only to find the sword plucked from his hands. Tears flooded down his soft pale cheeks and the little boy sniffed. Gühr went down on to a knee and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. " Much better. One cannot possibly learn when their mind and soul is burdened with turmoil and loss. " Kuroko's sapphire orbs focused on Gühr, his whole body shaking. Gühr patted his shoulder gently before standing, grabbing their weapons and leading them towards the other two elves. Gühr studies Rin. " I suggest that we stick to literature and magic until tomorrow. Then he shall move in under me, where I shall teach him further. " Rin's eyes widened and she immediately straighten, her hands crossing her arms. " Gühr he is my responsibility and I am the one to-" " Yes Princess, I know. But I know far more than you, and how to deal with students, especially humans. You will take care of him, no doubt, but all learning will be under me, as of tomorrow. " Gühr smiles softly and nudges the sniffling boy to Rin. Rin scooped up her young treasure and held him protectively.

" Fine. But he stays in the palace. He will only be with you during the day. " Gühr chuckles and nods, turning away from the trio. They watched the chuckling old elf walk away from them and vanish into the forest before looking at Kuroko. The small bluette watched the man walk off, confusion in his eyes. All that torture... Just for his emotions... The burning fire within him was fading quickly and the full force of his fatigue was hitting him. Kuroko looked at Rin, that same confused look in his eyes. They treated him as a simple animal or possession. He hated that. He hated that fact that it seemed all roys were like that. The young boys eyes suddenly filled with determination. " I don't want to go back to the palace. I want to go with him." Rin's face twisted with shock and disbelief, a pit forming in her stomach. " Tetsuya-" " No, Rin."

Bae took Kuroko from Rin's arms and set him down. " Run along before Master Gühr gets too far." Kuroko's eyes widened, looking up at the normally cold elf. He nodded, gratitude filling his soft blue orbs, before running off after the old elf. Rin glared at her companion. " What the damnation was that Bae Thicket. " Bae grimaced and looked over. " Rin... We want him to be on our side. Just because you found him doesn't make him yours Rin. He's still a living creature. " Rin looks after the blue headed boys fading figure. " I know... But I still feel possessive of him..."

Kuroko slowly but surely caught up with Gühr's long and powerful strides. " W-wait! Master Gühr! Wait!" Gühr turned grinning, letting the panting and struggling boy approach him. " Ah, I thought you might come after me. " The latter's eyes widened. " e-eh?! Really?!" Gühr nods and throws the small child up on to his shoulders. " Of course. Your curious about me, and feel drawn to stay close. I understand. " Kuroko frowned, knowing what the elf was saying was true, but still felt uneasy. A small huff exited his mouth and he rested his petite head on Gühr's larger one. Gühr looked up smiling softly, continuing his fast paced stroll back to his hut.

The hut sat in the middle of a small clearing and many different fighting courses sat neatly around it. Gühr set him down when they got to the door and let Kuroko inside, the smell of herbs and stew flooding out. Kuroko went inside, extremely amazed by the size. From outside it was a tiny little mud hut, but inside he had three levels, space for parties and even a few horses. Gühr chuckles at the young boys face and walks over to his cooking pot, skillfully grabbing a couple bowls and spoons. " It's magic. I'll teach it to you sometime in the near future but as of now why don't we have a nice bowl of carrot stew. " Kuroko gently took the warm bowl from him and set it on the table infront of him, taking a seat. Gühr sat across from him, beginning to eat, and watched the small child's movements closely. Kuroko nervously began to eat, surprised to find that it tasted rather amazing though it was lacking meat.

Kuroko took a few more bites before clearing his throat, then adjusting his vision on to the bigger male. " What are we going to do..." Gühr set his spoon down gently, lacing and resting his fingers on the table. " Well, we are going to started you with strength and flexibility in the mornings. Afternoons are a break and evenings is the history and literature of the Northern Earth. Fighting and magic will come later. " Kuroko nodded slowly, finishing his soup. " How did you know how I was feeling... Earlier... In the fight..." He looked up confused. Gühr smirked slightly, proud of his little trick. " That I'm afraid will have to wait to be answered once your training in magic starts. " Kuroko pouted a bit, nodding. He wanted to know why. And now the thought of trying to get on to learning magic as fast as possible circulated his mind. Gühr chuckles again and stands, taking their thin wooden dishes. " Your room will be in the grey doored room. You obviously had very little sleep the last couple nights, and today's fight has drained your energy. " Kuroko stood and looked at the ladder that climbed to the second floor. " I will wake you tomorrow for breakfast and a bath. " The small bluette nods and bows, " Arigato sensai..." Gühr smiles and nods, watching the boy straighten and climb the ladder quickly.

Once Kuroko had gotten into his room, he shut the door and approached the bed, finding the night gown from the palace on the bed. The princess must've sent the clothes she had for him over. He gently stripped his garments off and slipped into the new ones, climbing into the big bed. Kuroko stared up at the ceiling and blinked a few times, wondering. His mother. How was she... He hoped she was ok. He blinked a few times, turning on to his side and curling up. " No matter how far I am... No matter where we are... We will always be next to each other... For our hearts... Keep us in thought, and in our hands, we hold one another..." His small pink lips purse, reciting the words his mother had told him a few times before. Kuroko's cyan eyes slowly closed, his last tears falling down his cheeks. And they'd truly be his last tears... For a very, long time.


End file.
